My Only Love
by sparkysparky
Summary: It's 7th year. An understanding slowly forms between Draco, Harry and Ron. Ron and Draco find that there truly is a fine line between love and hate. Harry's nightmares are worse than ever, and Voldemort is out for blood. Slash: R/D, B/?; Het: N/Hr, G/Ha
1. Part One, Chapter One

**Title**: My Only Love

**Main Characters**: Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, among others. 

Longbottom and Hermione Granger

**Rating: **R, for violence, language, abuse and sexual content

**Genres: **Angst, Drama, Romance, Action/Adventure, Humor

**Summary: **It's 7th year for Harry and Co, and things are changing. A romance between two of the unlikeliest people begins. And Voldemort is out for blood. 

**Warnings: **Contains rape, slash and sexual content. 

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters recognized belong to me; they belong to JK Rowling, the genius. Nothing but the plot belongs to me, so please don't sue. Also, this is not set in the same universe as my Percy/Oliver fic, Two Lives

**_Part One: September_**

**_Chapter 1A_**

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco Malfoy stared up at his ceiling, not caring that his usually perfect features were streaked with tear-tracks. His body still ached from his father's last punishment. And all for not wanting to kiss the robes of a smelly, power-hungry crackpot. Damn Lucius and double-damn Voldemort. Draco furiously wiped his eyes and cursed his sensitive nature. One would think that after so many years of having violent curses flung at him, he would have learned not to cry about it. 

Draco tried to concentrate on something other than his aching body, and found himself thinking of HIM again. Of his red hair, and freckled face. Of His quick temper and beautiful blue eyes. Of Ron Weasley. His arch-nemesis and secret love. The boy, no man, he'd loved since primary school.

A memory from long ago, on his first day of Wizard preschool came to his mind. He remembered watching in awe as the little redhead had stood up to the bully who had been terrorizing Draco. It had been then that Draco had decided that he would marry Ron Weasley someday. And thus had began a beautiful, innocent friendship.

Until his father had stepped in and told Draco that if he had anything more to do with that rabble, he would be confined to the dungeons with only bread and water for three weeks, with only the rats and the darkness for company. A terrified five-year-old Draco had promised that he would have nothing more to do with Ron, and had broken off his friendship, much to the hurt and confusion of five-year old Ron. 

But he had never given up hope that someday, he could be himself and win Ron's love and respect. But that day seemed like only a distant wish now. One that, over the past seven years of hatred and mistrust, seemed farther out of Draco's reach than the stars in the heavens. 

Draco rolled over and blindly fumbled for the picture he kept hidden in his secret drawer. He pulled it out and held it close to his face. Ron Weasley, dressed in his worn Quidditch robes, stood with his arm slung over the shoulders of a dark-haired boy, holding the Quidditch Cup high in the air. The red head was smiling wildly and his eyes shone with pride and excitement. His broad shoulders almost seemed to be splitting the seams of the robes, and he stood a good head taller than the boy next to him. 

"Oh, Ron, I wish I could tell you how much I love you," Draco sighed. He traced a delicate finger over Ron's smiling face, and giggled to himself. "What's that Ron? You love me too? You want to run away together? Live in wonderful sin for the rest of our lives?"

"What's this? My son is a fucking faggot?" drawled a cold voice from the doorway. 

Draco gasped and rolled over to see his father standing ominously in the doorway. "Father!"

Lucius sneered and stalked closer to the bed. Draco scrambled to his knees and tried to control the trembling of his lower lip. 

"Well, since you like being buggered up the arse, it should fall to your father to educate you in that sort of behavior." Lucius knelt on the bed and roughly pushed Draco down. A quick chant and Draco was naked, eyes wide in fear. 

Lucius stroked Draco's beautiful hair and whispered, "My beautiful, beautiful boy. How I have longed to do this. To make you mine in every sense of the word." Lucius was suddenly rough and pinned Draco beneath him.

"Fa…father, pl…plea…please, don't do th...this!" Draco whimpered, trying to escape his father's punishing grasp. 

Rough hands grasped his hips and forced him to roll over. Draco felt a blunt object against his tender opening, and then a pain more agonizing than the Cruciatus Curse ripped through his body and he knew no more.

***

When Draco woke, he didn't notice the pain at first, because the sight that met his eyes chilled and numbed his bones. The picture of Ron that he had been tenderly stroking last night had been brutally torn apart. Tears burned against eyelids that had closed against the pain. "Oh Ron, my poor beautiful Ron. I won't let him hurt you. I wont," Draco vowed. 

Draco gingerly got off the bed and the pain that suddenly assaulted him reminded him of what his father had done last night. Shaking, and feeling nauseous he rushed toward the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Shakily, he flushed the mess down and turned to the shower. He turned the water on as hot as he could stand and spent the next half hour trying to feel clean. 

When the hot water finally ran out, Draco stepped from the shower and wrapped his fluffy bathrobe around his slight frame. Staring at himself in the mirror, he scowled at his reflection. He wasn't any taller than he had been at 15, and seeing as he was now two months past his 17th birthday, it was safe to say that he wouldn't be growing any more. His silvery blonde hair fell to the nape of his neck and his skin seemed translucent. It was obvious to all who looked at Draco Malfoy that he was a masterpiece in perfection.

Normally he took pride in his looks, but today he cursed them. If he hadn't been so perfect, maybe his father would have left him alone. Legs too weak to support him, he dropped to the floor and drew his legs up to his chest, ignoring the pain this caused to his ribs and other areas of his delicate body. He dropped his head to his knees and let the tears come. 

Finally, too exhausted to cry any longer, Draco pulled himself to his feet and re-entered his bedroom. He quickly dressed in his most comfortable robes and turned his attention to packing for school. Tomorrow was September 1st, and that meant Hogwarts. And Hogwarts meant safety…and Ron.

****

**_Chapter 1B_**

**The Burrow**

Ron Weasley lay on his bed, mulling over his last letter from Hermione. It was filled with information on what was happening in the Muggle world, as well as a bit of information that made him stop and think. The last part of her letter was, well, it was weird in his opinion. 

_…Anyway, I've been corresponding with Neville a lot this summer. He's a very funny bloke when he's stopped being shy. You want to know a little secret? You have to promise not to laugh Ronald. I think, well, I think I may have developed a bit of a crush on Neville. He's a lot more confident and out-spoken in letters. So, what do you think about that? _

"What do I think about it?" Ron asked out loud. "It's… weird. But if it's Neville she wants, than she is welcome to him. It's not like he's my type or anything." No, his type ran more toward the arrogant blonde-type. Not that he would admit to anyone, but Draco Malfoy was the most shaggable boy at Hogwarts, with perhaps Harry Potter coming in a close second. 

"So, what's 'Mione got to say?" Harry asked from the door. His hair was mussed and Ron had a sinking suspicion that he really didn't want to know just what Harry had been up too. Especially when it probably involved his baby sister. 

"Nothing much. Just that she wants in Neville's pants," Ron deadpanned, and then had to laugh at Harry's fish-like expression. "Just joking mate. She only _thinks _she has a crush on the poor boy." 

"Well, good for Neville. We both know he's been nuts for her since third year. It's good of her to finally see the wonderful bloke he has become." 

"Yeah, now that's she stopped pining over me, she can give the others a shot," Ron joked. It was well known within the trio that Hermione had had a crush on Ron in fifth year, only to be heart-broken to find out that Ron had a crush on Justin Finch-Flethcy, Terry Boot and Seamus Finnegan. But she had gotten over it, and had since made Ron miserable with statistics and facts of being a gay wizard. 

"Too true. So, how's your love life going?" Harry asked. 

Ron sighed. "What love life?" he asked. Since his horrible break-up with a seventh year Ravenclaw called Trent Bagginson at the beginning of sixth year, Ron had been disgustingly single. He wasn't ready to have his heart trampled upon again. 

"Ron, you can't let Trent's actions stop you from living your life. He's not worth giving up your future happiness for." Harry sat down on the bed next to Ron and poked him in the shoulder. 

"I know, Harry. It's not that I don't want to move on. It's just that there is no one to move on to." 

"What about Justin? He's nice and attractive and would probably jump at the chance to go out with you," Harry suggested. 

Ron scoffed at the idea. "Justin would let me walk all over him. I need someone who can stand up to me, and hold their own when I get in a temper." 

"And that does happen quite a lot mate," Harry said matter of factly. "Well, is there anyone you fancy?" 

Ron debate whether or not to tell Harry about his new found obsession with Draco Malfoy. He decided to take the plunge. "Ok, you have to promise not to get upset, or fly off the handle if I tell you." 

Harry frowned at him and said, "Why, you don't fancy _Malfoy _do you?" He was met with silence. "Ron, it's not Malfoy is it?" 

Ron sighed and said, "Hell, Harry. He's the only one, besides you and Hermione, who gives as good as he gets. And even you have to admit he is fucking gorgeous. And he has the tightest—"

"Enough Ron! I get the picture," Harry said, cutting Ron off. "Ok, enough about Malfoy's perfection. Wanna go play Quidditch?" 

Ron laughed and replied, "Sure. Let's go."


	2. Part One, Chapter Two

**_Part One: September_**

**_Chapter 2A_**

**The Longbottom House**

Neville looked at himself in the mirror and was very pleased with what he saw. He had finally lost the baby fat that had plagued him during his first six years at Hogwarts. He attributed it all to the fact that his grandmother had put him to work around the house, repainting and gardening and the like. He had also grown three inches over the summer and stood just over six feet tall.

Neville straightened his dark blue shirt once more and shook out an imagined wrinkle in his tan chino pants. Thanks to his new figure, his grandmother had let him purchase a whole new wardrobe, and instead of baggy, ill-fitting clothes, Neville had chosen designer Muggle clothes to fit his new image. 

"Neville, honey, are you ready? You don't want to miss the train do you?" his grandmother asked from the other side of his door. 

"Yeah, Gran. I'll be right down." Neville took one more look around his room to make sure he hadn't missed anything important, and satisfied gathered up his new school robe and his best friend Trevor, he made his way down to the living room, where his grandmother was waiting impatiently.

"Finally, I thought you were never coming," Leticia Longbottom muttered, although she ruined her harsh tone with a teary smile in Neville's direction. 

Neville grinned, wrapping Leticia in his arms in a warm hug. "Don't cry, Gran. I'm only going to school." 

Leticia let out a loud wail and sobbed, "My baby is all grown up!!! Soon you'll have graduated and moved away and I'll be all aloooooonnnnneeeee!!!" 

Sighing, Neville awkwardly patted her back and waited for her to be done her crying. She had been having fits of moroseness all summer, and Neville had grown used to it. 

When Leticia was finally done with her sobbing, she wrapped one arm around Neville's, cast a Levitating charm on his trunks, and led him in a business like manner to the fireplace. With a cry of "Diagon Alley!" Neville felt the familiar pull around his navel and moments later he and his Gran were in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron.

Several minutes later, Neville was standing on Platform 9 and 3/4, waiting for his grandmother to let him go so he could board the Hogwart's Express.

"Make sure you write! And don't forget to eat! And do all your homework!" Leticia shouted at him as he finally boarded the train. 

"Yes, Gran. Love you." Neville hollered back, ignoring the smug looks of the students around him.

"Be safe, Nevy." With that last admonishment, Leticia Apparated back to her house before she could cry again. 

With a shake of his head, Neville strode confidently down the corridor, looking for a certain attractive brunette with whom he had been in love with since he was an awkward first year. 

Chapter 2B The Burrow and the Hogwart's Express Part 1 Harry, Ron and Ginny were hurriedly packing the last of their things, rushing around frantically looking for lost items. 

Molly Weasley watched in amusement, as she gathered up all the things they missed and Apparating them into their respective trunks. At eight am, Molly, having packed the last of the missed items, hollered up the stairs, "Children, it's time to go! Your father has the ministry car all ready." 

Three panicked students came barreling down the stairs all speaking at once. Jumbled cries of "Mom, I can't find my red sweater" and "Molly, have you seen my broomstick" and "Mum!!! Where's my new lipstick!" were lost on Molly's ears as she put two fingers to her lips and blew a shrill whistle. 

"Calm down, children. Everything you need is in your trunks. Now, we need to be going or you will miss your train." 

Relieve sighs met her ears and soon she had her three babies in the car and was valiantly trying to keep her eyes from tearing up. She turned in the passanger seat and gave up on a lost battle. 

There sat her youngest two children, and the boy she loved as a son. Ron, who was tall and muscular and looked like the mature young man he was becoming. And Harry, shorter than Ron, but still tall and handsome. His arm was around Ginny. Ginny, her baby who wasn't a baby any longer. She smiled when she saw Harry's hand idly stroking Ginny's hair, as if he wasn't quite aware of his actions, but couldn't help himself. 

"Mum? You doing all right there?" Ron asked, his deep baritone voice making Molly lose the composure she had been fighting for. 

"My babies are all grown up!" she wailed, causing all three in the back seat to blush and Arthur to roll his eyes. He was used to his wife's emotions after over 30 years of marriage.

The non-sobbing parties in the car let Molly cry until Arthur parked the car in front of King's Cross Station. Soon, the four Weasleys and Harry were standing on Platform 9 and ¾. Molly gave each Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione (who had arrived at the same time) huge bear hugs and then stood, head buried in an amused Arthur's chest, as her babies boarded the train. 

"Umm…is your mom always like that?" asked a bemused Hermione, once they had found an empty compartment and were settled, Ron and Hermione sitting on one side, and Harry and Ginny on the other, although Ginny was comfortably ensconced on Harry's lap.

Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes, but were smiling when they nodded their heads yes. "We've seen her do that five times already, and she'll do it once more next year when Ginny boards the train for the last time," Ron said.

The foursome grew quiet and Harry broke the silence with a soft, "Can you believe this is out last year? It doesn't seem real." Harry paused and ran a hand through his wild black hair. "These years have gone by so fast. And I am so glad that you are all my friends." 

Hermione sniffled, Ginny grew teary and Ron cleared his throat before saying, "Shut-up Har. IT's not like this is the end of us. We'll always be friends." Ron smiled and continued, "Besides, you're going to be my brother one day." 

Harry and Ginny blushed, but didn't deny the statement. It was an unspoken thought between the two that once Ginny was done Hogwarts, they would tie the knot and start their family. 

"Hey, guys! I've been looking all over for you," came a deep voice from the compartment's entrance.

Four heads swiveled toward the sound and stared at amazement at the sight that met their eyes. There stood Neville Longbottom, no longer the plump boy they remembered, but a well-built young man. Hermione blushed red as she realized that her eyes had traveled down his form and were gazing at an inappropriate place. Neville too blushed when he realized that everyone but Harry was looking at him like he was the best new thing since sliced bread. 

"Hi Neville. Join us?" Hermione asked as she nudged Ron.

Ron caught her signal and moved so he was sitting next to Harry and Ginny. Neville, blushing, sat gracefully beside Hermione and tried not to stare too much at her beautiful face. "Have you done something new with your hair, Hermione?" he asked shyly. 

Harry and Ron exchanged amused glances and Hermione flushed prettily and patted her newly permed curls in female satisfaction. 

Leaving Hermione and Neville to flirt shyly with one antoher, Harry, Ron and Ginny fell to discussing the coming year. 

"So, what are you going to do about Malfoy?" Harry asked. 

Ron scowled, but said, "I don't know. He's probably going to be the same old bastard as ever, but I am going to try to get to the person underneath the façade." 

"Why would you want to do that, Ron? All Malfoy's done the last six years is torment you." Ginny said, her pert nose wrinkling in disgust. 

Harry kissed her nose and replied for Ron, "Oh, Ron has the hots for good old Draco. Apparently he's the most shaggable boy at Hogwarts." 

Ron flushed and glared at Harry. His family knew of his sexual preferences, but he hadn't really wanted his nosy sister to learn of his crush on Malfoy. It was rather embarrassing. And who knew what kind of plan she would come up with to "help" him win Malfoy's affections. Ron closed his eyes in defeat and let Ginny rant on all the reasons why he shouldn't give Malfoy the time of day. 

**_Chapter 2C_**

_The Hogwart's Express Part 2 _

Draco quietly slipped into an empty compartment on the train and performed a quick locking spell to keep any unwanted visitors from entering. He really wasn't in the mood to hear Crabbe and Goyle and Parkinson and the rest rant on and on about all the Muggle raids they had been on as newly initiated Death Eaters. 

They all knew he had refused the Dark Mark, but his father had put out the information that Draco was just waiting for his 18th birthday next May before joining. Being the unintelligent bunch they were, Draco mused, the stupid Death Eaters ate it up like a cat with a canary.

Draco gingerly sat down, wincing at the pain that coursed through his body at this simple action. He curled up in a little ball and stared blankly out the window at the passing scenery, memories of his father's farewell that morning running through his mind. 

_"I trust that you will keep quiet about what has gone on this past summer, if you want to live past Halloween," his father had drawled over breakfast. _

_Draco had nodded mutely, cowering away from the hand that hovered over his head. He had cringed and bit back tears as his father had kissed his cheek and stroked his hair. _

_"My little Dragon. So delicate." Lucius had said, pulling Draco up from his seat and roughly claiming his lips as his own. "You are mine dragon, don't forget that." _

With that last sentence, Lucius had sat down at the head of the table and eaten his oatmeal and toast in calm silence. 

Draco had managed to choke down a half a piece of toast before having to rush to the bathroom to throw it all up again. 

Now, his stomach still in knots and tears leaving silvery tracks down his pale cheeks, Draco had just one thought, "Ron will never love me now." 

With a final sob he buried his head in his hands and fell into a fitful sleep. 

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, and please keep them coming. Next chapter: Ron and Draco have a confrontation, more Harry/Ginny snogging, and Blaise Zabini makes an appearance. (_Side note: Anyone know if Neville's grandmother has an actual name? I couldn't remember so I called her Leticia.)_ Until next time peeps! Oh, and cookies to all who review this chapter! J 


	3. Part One, Chapter Three

**_Part One: September_**

**_Chapter 3A_**

The Sorting Ceremony 

"Draco, there you are," a smooth masculine voice murmured against Draco's ear as he was reaching up to get down his trunk. 

Draco forced a small smile on his face and turned to see Blaise Zabini standing there, a genuine smile on his face. 

Blaise was the only person Draco could truly call a friend, and while he would never tell Blaise about what had happened this summer, he was glad Blaise was there. 

Blaise Zabini was different from the other Slytherins. He was smart, easy-going compassionate and not afraid to make friends with people from all houses. Draco figured the only reason Blaise was in Slytherin, was because of his ambition to be noticed for his full potential, and not fade into the shadows of his illustrious family. 

Draco had often thought that Blaise was not so different from Ron. Both were the youngest of many brothers. Both had high familial standards to live up to. Both were incredibly gorgeous. The biggest difference between them, in Draco's opinion, was that Ron was satisfied with just being himself, and Blaise wanted to stand apart from the crowd. And Draco could never love Blaise like he loved Ron. Blaise was like a brother to him, while Ron was his dream.

"Hi Blaise. How was your summer?" Draco asked quietly. 

"Oh, you know, the same old story. Being ignored because older brother Noah came home from Auror College with the highest marks in his class. But, they were proud of me for making Head Boy. I am actually the first Head Boy in the family. Just as I was the first Slytherin, and the first to be friends with people from every house at Hogwarts." Blaise rambled as he helped Draco get his trunk down and arrange them for transport to Hogwarts. "Have you ever noticed that people don't know exactly _how_ everything makes from the train to our dorms? Why is that do you suppose?" 

Draco shrugged and followed Blaise to the carriages, where they bumped into the illustrious duo of Crabbe and Goyle. Draco could barely repress his shudder of revulsion as Crabbe's meaty hand fell heavily upon his shoulder. 

"Where have you been, Draco?" he growled. 

"Oh, I just needed some time alone. To think." Draco replied, trying not to let his fear show. He knew that his father had employed Crabbe and Goyle to keep an eye on him, and didn't want to let on that he knew. 

Crabbe grunted and motioned for Draco to precede him into the carriage. Draco did, settling himself into one corner and trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible. Blaise entered after Draco and settled himself beside the small blonde. The ride to Hogwarts Castle was spent in silence.

Once the foursome entered the castle, Draco felt himself suddenly breathing easier. When, he wondered, had Hogwarts become such a safe haven for him? Draco looked around, straining his eyes for the trademark flash of fire that would lead him to Ron. There he was. At the Gryffindor table, surrounded by laughing friends. _I wish I were there. I would press my lips against his neck, and then snuggle close so Ron could keep me safe. _

"Draco, you ok? You're staring at the Gryffindors like they're the only ones here," Blaise said, lightly nudging Draco to get him moving toward the Slytherin table.

Draco started and then scolded himself for being so obvious. He shook off the slight pain that came when Blaise had nudged him and sat down at the Slytherin table, scowling when Crabbe and Goyle settled themselves on either side of him before Blaise could take his seat. 

The sorting ceremony went fairly quickly, and Slytherin ended up with 12 new students, seven boys and five girls. The new first years, beaming with pride, took their seats among their housemates among cheers and whistles. 

Draco tried to join in, but his claps were only half hearted. He kept wondering if he had ever been as innocent as these new Slytherins looked. Somehow, he thought not.

**_Chapter 3B_**

_The Gryffindor Common Room_

Hermione, as Head Girl, led the 15 new Gryffindors up to the tower, and gave the password to the Fat Lady. "Unicorn horn," she said and the portrait. "Ladies, follow me, gentleman follow Harry and he will take you to your dorms," Hermione said briskly, ushering the seven small girls up the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory.

Harry, chuckling at Hermione's manner, said loudly enough for her to hear, "Don't mind Hermione, kiddies, she's just nervous on her first day as Head Girl. Let's all gave her a hand for being such a Perfect Prefect!" 

Hermione glared at Harry as Ron, Neville, Seamus and a handful of other upper class Gryffindor's laughed. "Boys," she muttered as she stalked out of view up the stairs. 

Harry kissed Ginny quickly on the nose and said, "I'll come back down when I get these blokes settled." 

Ginny nodded and settled herself into a comfy chair by the fire. Her best friend, Colin Creevey, sat in the chair next to her, and they began to catch up after a summer of little correspondence. Colin had been to a Muggle Photography school, and thusly couldn't receive owls. 

Seamus and Dean, having openly become a couple at the end of fifth year, settled together on the couch and were soon whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear. Lavender and Parvati, tanned and beautiful after a summer in the French Rivera, sat with a group of sixth and fifth years, giggling over the pictures of the handsome boys they had met on the summer.

Ron and Neville, finding themselves quite at loose ends as to what to do, decided to brush up on their Chess skills and were soon wrapped up in a brutal game. Ron was quite pleased to find out that Neville had been practicing over the summer, and was a very good opponent.

Ron smiled and made his next move. "It's great to have a worthy opponent. Hermione and Harry are quite hopeless at the game." 

Neville smiled shyly even as he captured Ron's bishop with his knight. Ron winced as his bishop was dragged off the board and mercilessly beaten. "Ouch, that one hurt," Ron said, as he pondered his next move.

When Harry and Hermione came down the stairs 45 minutes later, they were shocked to see that for the first time in six years, Ron was in trouble of losing at chess. They watched silently as Neville moved his Knight and declared softly, "Check mate." 

Ron stared at the board, then at Neville and then back at the board. Hermione held her breath, waiting for the explosion…that never came. Instead Ron shouted, "Brilliant, Neville! Simply brilliant! It's wonderful to have an opponent who can hold his own against me!" Ron glanced at Harry and Hermione and blushed. "No offense or anything." 

"None taken, mate. We know we suck, don't we Hermione." Hermione agreed. 

"Well, I am for bed. Same time tomorrow, Nev?" Ron asked. 

Neville smiled brightly and said, "Sure thing Ron. Goodnight." 

Ron retreated to the seventh year dorm, leaving only couples in the common room. He really didn't need to see that. It would only remind him how lonely he had been feeling lately. 

As he lay in bed several minutes later, Ron tried to banish thoughts of Trent from his mind. Ever since he had returned to Hogwarts, he couldn't stop the memories from assaulting him. 

He remembered the first time he had kissed Trent, right in the Great Hall in the middle of the night. He remembered holding Trent in his arms, hot flesh sliding against hot flesh. He remembered the feeling of silky lips against his skin, the all-consuming pleasure of burying himself deeply inside his lover. 

But he also remembered Trent's jealous accusations. He rembered Trent's stifling, obsessive possessiveness of Ron's time and attention. And most of all, he remembered the vicious fight that had ended his relationship with Trent for good. 

Rolling over, Ron banished thoughts of Trent from his mind the relationship had been cold in it's grave for a year, and Trent was thousands of miles away in America. 

Ron closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Instead his thoughts turned to a certain blonde Slytherin. Ron pictured Draco lying naked in his bed, arms flung carelessly above his head, his slight form just begging to be covered by Ron's larger one. Ron would kneel on the bed and lean down to gently capture his lover's mouth with his own. He would slowly trace Draco's pouty mouth with his tongue, asking shyly for entrance. Draco would open his lips and their tongues would duel. Ron would then cover Draco's body with his own, savoring the feel of Draco's silky skin against his own, and Draco's long, silky legs wrapped around him. Then Ron would look deep into Draco's eyes as he slowly buried…

Ron groaned and rolled over, cursing himself as felt the sticky wetness against his pajama bottoms. He performed a quick cleansing charm and then forced himself to fall asleep. But he dreamt of Draco's soft lips and willing form beneath him.

**_Chapter 3B_**

_Classes Begin_

Draco awoke with a scream on his lips and just barely kept it inside. He quietly slipped from his bed, and headed for the seventh year's bathroom. He took a long shower and tried to wash away the remnants of the dream that had awoken him. 

Back in the dorm room he shared with Crabbe and Goyle, he dressed quickly and then made his way to the Slytherin Common Room. He settled himself in front of the fire and shivered against the chills that always drifted through the dungeons, and waited for dawn to break. 

Several hours later, Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, picking at his breakfast and studying his timetable. He smiled internally when he noticed that the Slytherins had four classes with the Gryffindors this year: Double Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and a new class called Practical Aspects of Self-Defense. That meant he had a class with Ron every day of the week, since potions was held on Monday and Friday, DADA on Tuesday, CoMC on Wednesday and PAoSD on Thursday. Draco cheered internally. 

After breakfast, the first class of the day was Double Potions, so Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was hurrying so quickly that he didn't notice the large redhead in his path until he painfully bounced off something hard and hit the floor. 

Draco was too stunned at first to do anything, but Crabbe and Goyle weren't so slow. They approached Ron menacingly, and Crabbe growled, "Watch it Weasley!" 

Ron glared at Crabbe and didn't back down. "Ferret boy bumped into me," he said clearly, missing the look of hurt that flashed in Draco's eyes for a moment, before becoming blank. 

Blaise helped Draco to his feet and Draco stared at Ron. _Wow, he's even more attractive than he was in June. How can one boy be so perfect? _

"What are you looking at, Ferret Boy?" Ron asked meanly. 

"Just your shabby robes, Weasel. Can't you father afford to clothe you in anything other than hand-me-downs. He is the Minister of Magic after all." Draco said past the lump in his throat. He hated being such a bastard, but appearance had to be kept up, if he wanted to stay alive that is. 

Ron was about to make a reply when Harry and Hermione dragged him off, Harry saying, "Cool off Ron. He's not worth it," with a glare in Draco's direction. 

Draco stared after the trio in sadness. Harry was right, he thought, he wasn't worth it.

**Author's Notes:** Poor, poor Draco. He really needs his Ronniekins, doesn't he? Soon, I promise you soon. So, what did you think of Ron's fantasy? I, for one, liked it. So, please review, and I will update sooner rather than later. Although, I need to work on Two Lives tomorrow. But, this fic is growing on me too, so it's a hard decision. Well, please write me a little love note and I will give you all cookies. Next chapter: more Ron/Draco interaction, Snape makes an appearance, and we find out what Voldemort is up too. Love to you all! Good-night.


	4. Part One, Chapter Four

**_Part One: September_**

**_Chapter 4A_**

The Potions Master 

Severus Snape strode down the halls of the castle, cursing the air, the sunshine and just about everything about life. Why, he wondered, did his first class have to be with the 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors? Did fate have it in for him? 

"Ah, Severus, there you are," a soft voice said. 

"Lupin," Snape muttered. "What do you want?" 

Remus Lupin gave Snape a friendly smile and said, "Albus wanted me to inform you of a meeting after dinner tonight." 

Snape grimaced, and replied, "Thank you for informing me, Lupin. Now if you don't mind, I have a class to teach." 

Lupin smiled and said, "7th year Gryffindors and Syltherins? Good luck." 

Snape scowled and continued stalking along the corridors to the Potions classroom. He burst into the room, his stark black robes billowing him around him in an angry cloud and barked, "There will be no shenagins this term, or you will answer to me." Snape headed for his desk and continued, "You will have a lab partner, chosen by me, to work with this term, and if even one toe is stepped out of line, there will be consequences." 

The seventh years exchanged glances, wondering if Snape had finally lost it. In the back of the classroom, Draco sat silently, trying to pay attention, but he kept being distracted by Ron. 

Snape began calling off names and tortured groans filled the classroom as the students moved to their respective seats. 

"Mr. Malfoy, why are you not moving?" Snape asked meanly. 

Draco blushed and whispered, "I am sorry sir, who is my partner again?" 

"Weasley," Snape said shortly. 

Draco swallowed, and wondered if Snape had done this just to torture him. His godfather knew how he felt about Ron, and now he would have to spend 4 hours a week sitting next to him and not be able to touch him. 

Ron was sitting at a table next to Harry and Blaise, who had been paired together, and Hermione and Goyle, who had also been paired together. Ron sneered as Draco took his seat next to him. He might be lusting after the bastard, but that didn't mean that he had to like the prat.

"Umm, Weasley?" Draco asked. 

"What?" 

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I wasn't watching where I was going." Draco whispered so that Goyle could not hear him. Not that the idiot would know what was going on. He didn't have much of a brain inside his head. One too many Cruciatus Curses as a child, Draco figured. 

Ron was shocked. Had Malfoy just apologized to him? What was wrong with Malfoy? Was he sick or something? "Umm, that's ok Malfoy. I, umm, I'm sorry too." 

"Mr. Weasley, why are you not paying attention? Five points from Gryffindor and if you do not be quiet right now, I will make it 50!" Snape bellowed. 

Ron scowled and glared at Draco. It was his fault. What had he seen in Malfoy again?

Draco blushed under Ron's glare and cursed Snape. Damn the man, he wasn't making it any easier for Draco to win Ron's respect. He should probably just give up now, but he couldn't quite make himself give up just yet. Even if there were probably no chance that Ron would ever want a worthless bastard like himself in his life.

**_Chapter 4B_**

The Dinner Meeting 

"You ready, Ron?" Harry asked. "The meeting starts in ten minutes." 

Ron nodded and together they went down to the common room where Hermione was waiting for them. The three friends had been summoned by Dumbledore earlier that day to a secret meeting in Dumbledore's office. 

"Wonder what it's about," Ron said. 

Hermione frowned and replied, "Use your brain Ron. It's got to be about the Order. Why else would Dumbledore have asked up sot keep it quiet?"

Ron blushed and said, "Right. My brain has gone on vacation." 

Harry was silent. His scar had been quietly throbbing all day, meaning that Voldemort was feeling particularly nasty. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione yet, not wanting to worry them. 

The trio arrived at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office just as Snape did. Snape scowled at them, and they scowled back. They knew they didn't have to worry about point deductions on Order business, because withing the orider, they were all equals. 

"Lemon drop," Snape muttered and the door to Dumbledore's office opened. 

"Ah, Severus, children, there you are. Come in, come in," Dumbledore said. 

Harry looked around and saw that most of the order had arrived already. Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mad Eye Moody, and several others were crowded into the office. Harry looked for his godfather, and was disappointed to note that he hadn't arrived yet. 

After greetings had been given, and the latecomers seated, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Thank you for coming. I am sorry this meeting came on such short notice, but something has happened. One of our members has been captured by Death Eaters." 

Gasps filled the air and Harry felt his scar throb and knew what was coming next. "It was Sirius, wasn't it Professor?" he asked. 

Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes were grave and he said, "He's in the hospital wing. He was dropped on the grounds late last night."

Harry jumped up from his seat, and would have made it out the door, had a pale hand not restrained him by holding his shoulder. 

Harry's eyes met those of Snape's, and Harry was shocked to see the pain filling the almost black orbs. Why was Snape so upset? He hated Sirius, didn't he? 

"Harry, calm down. Sirius needs his rest. You can see him first thing tomorrow morning," Dumbledore said. 

Harry sat, and was grateful when Hermione and Ron both put a comforting arm around him, and when Remus put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Thanks." 

Dumbledore went on to say that they needed to make a plan for action, as Voldemort had been getting more and more daring in the past months. "Arthur, as Minister, you will most likely be on Voldemort's hit list. I want you and Molly to take all the precautions possible, and be careful." 

Arthur nodded, and looked calm, but Ron knew his father was afraid. He could see it in the strained lines around his eyes and mouth. 

The meeting broke up soon after, and the three Gryffindors made their way back to their dormitory. "It will be all right, Har. I just know it. Padfoot is strong," Ron said reassuringly. 

Harry nodded his assent, and they went to bed. But Harry did not go to sleep. When he heard Ron's soft snores, he crept out of bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak, and silently made his way to the infirmary. He needed to see Sirius, to reassure himself that his godfather would be all right. 

When he reached the infirmary, he heard a soft voice whispering in the darkness. Harry crept closer and his eyes grew wide when he saw his stodgy poitions professor sitting next to his godfather's bed. But what shocked him most of all was the fact that Snape was holding one of Sirius' hands in his own, and was whispering softly. 

Harry crept closer, trying to hear what was being said. He almost fainted when he heard, "You had better not die on me, Sirius Black. Or I will kill you myself." –a pause-"I love you Sirius Black, so you had better come back to me." 

_WHAT!!! _Harry mentally shouted. He felt slightly ill to his stomach and hurriedly rushed back to Gryffindor Tower. He lay on his bed, thinking that his world was about to come crumbling down around him. 

To Harry, there were four pillars to his life that defined who he was. The first was that, without fail, Voldemort would try to kill him before the school year was over. The second was that Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard alive. The third was that Draco Malfoy was a right prat. And the fourth was that Severus Snape and Sirius Black hated each other's very being. 

Now, two of his foundations were beginning to crumble. Harry had noticed a distinct difference in Malfoy already this year, leading him to believe that Malfoy wasn't so bad after all. And now it seemed like Snape and Sirius were lovers, or at least close to becoming lovers. 

Harry felt confused, and partially betrayed. What was his world coming to? 


	5. Part One, Chapter Five

**_Part One: September_**

**_Chapter 5A_**

The Morning After 

"HARRY! Come on, wake up you lazy git! Breakfast is in fifteen minutes," Ron cried, shaking Harry awake. 

"I'm up. I'm up," Harry mumbled, trying to pry is gritty feeling eyes open. He felt like he had gotten maybe an hour's worth of sleep. One look at the clock confirmed that he hadn't gotten much more than that. 

"Geez, Harry. What did you do? Stay up all night?" Dean asked from Seamus' bed. 

"Yeah, were you and that beautiful redheaded girl friend of yours snogging in the common room all night?" Seamus giggled as he rolled over Dean and out of bed. 

Harry blushed and said, "Not exactly you crazy Irishman." 

Ron narrowed his eyes and growled, "You better not have been out all night with my sister!" 

"I wasn't." Harry leaned toward Ron, giving him a shove while whispering, "I'll tell you later." 

Ron nodded and the five dormmates got ready for the day. Seamus, Dean and Neville went down to breakfast before Ron and Harry, leaving the friends to talk. 

"So, what did you do last night?" Ron asked. 

"I went to visit Padfoot," Harry began "and I discovered something, well not exactly interesting, but definitely disturbing." 

"What was it?" Ron asked, now genuinely intrigued. 

"Well, when I got there, Sirius wasn't alone. Snape was there." 

"What, was he going to smother him in his sleep?" 

"Not exactly. He, was, well—he's in love with Padfoot." 

Ron's eyes bugged out and he yelled, "WHAT!!! ARE YOU INSANE?" 

Harry shook his head and held out his arms just in time to catch Ron, who had fainted. Harry sighed and placed Ron on his bed. He grabbed his wand and muttered, "_Enervate_." 

Ron opened his eyes and looked strangely at Harry. "Is it true? Has the sky finally fallen?" 

Harry laughed and said, "Hey, I don't think that Snape being in love with Sirius is any stranger than you being in love with Malfoy." 

Ron scowled and muttered, "I don't _love_ Malfoy. I just want in his pants." 

"Yeah, and Hermione is at the bottom of the class," Harry scoffed. "Now come on. I'm starving and I want to visit Sirius before classes start." 

"I don't love him!" Ron protested again on the way out of their room. 

"Ron, you can't keep your eyes off him, you're always talking about him, and you mutter his name in your sleep. You love him." 

Ron frowned and said, "No I don't. I don't love him!" 

"Me thinks you doth protest to much, my friend." 

Ron froze in his tracks and shouted, "I DO NOT LOVE DRACO MALFOY! That would be like, like, the end of the world! He's not a loveable person, Harry. You know that better than anyone." 

"Oh Ron, you're in such deep denial. I've seen how you look at him. You love him." Harry paused and then said, "Now, I think that this shows a lack of sense on your part, but don't you think it's time you get to know the real Draco Malfoy? Haven't you noticed he's kinda different this year? Quieter and well, more reserved." 

"He did apologize to me yesterday, and he hasn't called 'Mione a Mudblood lately." Ron admitted. 

"See, I think that there's a side of Malfoy we haven't seen." Harry thought a moment. "And maybe there is a side to Snape we haven't seen as well." 

Ron nodded in agreement and they finally went in to breakfast. He made a commitment to himself to figure out his feelings for Draco. 

He didn't think he loved the boy yet, but he wasn't sure he wasn't on his way. If only he could get to know the real boy. Ron still remembered the sweet five-year-old who had been his best friend. He had a feeling that that boy was lost somewhere inside Draco, and he wanted to discover him again.

Chapter 5B Heartbreak 

"I DO NOT LOVE DRACO MALFOY! That would be like, like, the end of the world! He's not a loveable person, Harry. You know that better than anyone." 

Draco gasped as he felt his heart be torn into two. He dropped his books and ran back to the dungeons. Tears were streaming from his eyes and his heart felt like it was broken in a million tiny pieces. 

Draco threw himself on his bed and sobbed into his pillow. How could he have ever thought that he had a chance with Ron? He was too dirty, too evil for someone as pure as Ron to ever love. 

Draco dragged himself off the bed and headed into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, cursing his features. He looked like an evil monster—he looked just like his father. It was no wonder Ron thought he was unlovable. He looked too like his father for anyone to ever love him. 

Sobbing even harder now, Draco opened the bathroom cabinet and searched for something to make the pain go away. He just wanted the hurting to stop. His eyes settled on a gleaming piece of silver. Blaise's razor—the old fashioned flat edged kind. 

Slowly, as if in a dream, Draco reached up and grasped the razor. He brought it down and gently ran his finger over the edge. A thin line of blood appeared from the cut, and Draco smiled. He slowly brought the razor to the veins in his wrist. This was a way to take away the pain. He wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that Ron hated him. And he could finally escape his father. 

Draco slowly drew the razor horizontally across wrist and hissed at the pain. Then he smiled and slid to the ground. His eyes fluttered closed and he whispered, "I love you Ron," as he slid into unconsciousness. 

"I DO NOT LOVE DRACO MALFOY! That would be like, like, the end of the world! He's not a loveable person, Harry. You know that better than anyone." 

Chapter 5C Discovery 

Severus Snape strode into the Slytherin Common Room scowling. His mind was in two places at the moment, the infirmary and on Draco. Draco hadn't been at breakfast and Severus was worried. It wasn't like Draco to miss a meal. If nothing else, Draco was a slave to appearances. 

Severus stalked up the stairs to the seventh years boys dorm. "Draco, son, are you in here?" There was no answer. 

Severus peered around the room, and was confused when he didn't see anything. His eyes strayed toward the bathroom and saw that it was slightly ajar. Curious and a but worried, Severus pushed open the door and when he saw Draco lying on the floor with blood pooling under him, he shouted in grief. 

"Draco!" Severus rushed to the boy he loved as his own son, and muttered an incantation. White bandages wrapped themselves around Draco's wrists and Severus quickly gathered the slight boy in his arms. When had Draco gotten so thin, he wondered as he rushed toward the infirmary, all but pushing students out of the way.

Severus rushed into the infirmary and shouted, "Pomfrey, I need your help!" He gently laid Draco down on an empty bed, and for the first time noticed the shocked looking students standing around the bed next to him. 

"Potter, Weasley, Granger and Weasley Jr., what are _you_ doing here?" he asked in disdain. 

"We're, ummm, visiting Sirius," Harry said distractedly. He, along with the others, were staring in bemusement at Draco. "What happened to him?" 

Severus scowled and growled, "It's none of your business, Potter."

Ron's face was white and he slowly approached the bed where Draco lay. "Will he be ok?" Ron had noticed the bandages around Draco's wrist and had a sinking suspicion he knew what had happened. 

Severus sighed and for the first time noticed how worried Weasley was. "I don't know. I just don't know." 

Chapter 5D Death Eaters 

Voldemort paced around in a furious circle. A few of his most loyal minions were gathered together and exchanging worried looks. "Lucius," Voldemort hissed. 

"Yes master?" 

Voldemort slithered closer to Malfoy and said, "Your son refused me, did he not?" 

"He's confused. He will accept you on his 18th birthday." Lucius said, kissing the hem of his Lord's robe. 

"I do not believe you," Voldemort hissed. "_Crucio._" 

He left Lucius writhing on the ground and slithered over to where a rat-like man was cowering. "Wormtail, I am disappointed in you."

The man called Wormtail fell to his knees and cried, "Please forgive me master! I did not mean to disappoint you!" 

"I asked that you teach that infernal Black a lesson, and you leave him alive? _Crucio!_" Wormtail screamed in pain, causing Voldemort to smile. "If you want something done right, you have to do yourself," he muttered. It was time to put his final plan into action. 

**Author's Notes:**So, how much do you hate me?? Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I haven't really had one yet, so I thought it was time. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please keep them coming. Next chapter: We find out what happens to Draco, there will be more Sev/Sirius action, and Harry has a nightmare! Fun times will not be had by all! ;) 


	6. Part One, Chapter Six

**_Part One: September_**

**_Chapter 6A_**

The Infirmary

It had been two days since Draco had tried to kill himself, and Black had been hurt, and neither of them had woken yet. Severus had hardly left the infirmary, except to teach classes. The students had learned to tread even more carefully around him these days, as he was quick to assign detentions and subtract house points, for anything he saw as an annoyance. 

Ron was little better. He would spend all his free time bugging Madam Pomfrey about Draco's condition and sitting by Draco's bed, sharing space with Snape, while if not peacefully than certainly without much altercation. 

Harry and Hermione were confused and worried, about both Sirius and Malfoy, but spent most of their time helping Ron out with his studies, which we was neglecting, and comforting younger Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who had been on the receiving end of Snape's fury. Harry spent his evenings with Ginny and Sirius in the infirmary, but left as soon as Snape returned from dinner. 

He and Hermione really wished Sirius and Malfoy would awaken so things could go back to normal. The rest of the teaching staff, and especially Madam Pomfrey (who wanted her infirmary back) were pm the same wavelength as the Head Boy and Girl. 

On the morning of the third day, things took a turn for the better. Severus and Ron had just finished picking at their breakfasts, when Sirius opened his eyes. Severus rushed over to Sirius' bed and said, "So you're finally awake, eh?" 

Sirius smiled weakly and croaked, "Why Snape, I didn't know you cared." 

Snape scowled and replied shortly, "I don't, but you are undeniably important to the cause." 

"So you say, Snape. But we both know the truth." 

"Oh, and what, pray tell, would that be?" Severus scowled. 

"You only want me to get better so you can kill me yourself." Sirius smiled and winked to let Snape know that he was joking. 

"Hmmph," snorted Severus. "I have a class to teach. So, if all you are going to do is insult me, I am going to go. I am sure Potter will be relieved to know that you are awake." 

Sirius brightened at the mention of his godson, and for the first time noticed Harry's right hand man sitting by the bed next to his own. "Ron, what are you doing here? Is Harry all right?" Sirius asked, trying to get a look at the occupant of the next bed. 

Ron smiled weakly and blushed. "Yeah, Harry is fine. I am here…um…visiting a friend. But I've got to go. Classes start soon, and I am sure Harry would like to know that you are awake. So, I am going to go now. See you later, Sirius, Professor," Ron stammered as he quickly made his way out of the infirmary, with only one glance back at Draco, lying so helplessly in his bed. 

"Well," Sirius said, "why are you really here, Snape? It can't be because you are so concerned for my welfare."

Severus turned away from the bed to hide the sudden pained look in his eyes. "I told you. I wanted to make sure you would live through the next few days, so we can find out what Voldemort did to you."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess. Why don't you tell Albus to call a meeting for tomorrow night, and I will tell all then." 

"Of course. Good-day Black. I am sure Poppy will be in soon and will be overjoyed that she has an awake patient to torture." 

"Only you would call loving care torture, Snape," Sirius laughed. 

Severus harrumphed and left the infirmary in a huff, his stiff black cloaks billowing behind him. Soon after he left, Harry, Hermione and Ron rushed into the infirmary and over to Sirius' bed. Well, Harry and Hermione rushed over to Sirius' bed, and Ron to the bed next to it. 

"Sirius, thank god you are all right! I was afraid I was going to lose you for awhile there!" Harry exclaimed, wanting to throw himself into his godfather's arms, but knowing that it would probably only hurt him more. 

Sirius, sensing Harry's needs, gingerly sat up and drew his beloved godson into a gentle but loving hug. "I would never leave you, Harry. Not if I could help it." He let Harry go and lay back down, his energy now mostly spent. He glanced over to Ron and found the redheaded boy concentrating fiercely on stroking the hand of the boy in the next bed. "Say, Harry, is that the Malfoy boy?" he asked. 

"Yeah, he almost died," Harry said, shuddering in remembrance of the awful couple hours when they weren't sure whether Malfoy would make it. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey was the best in her field and saved him from almost certain death. 

"What happened, and why is Ron so concerned. I thought he hated Malfoy," Sirius commented. 

Hermione answered him. "Draco tried to kill himself. No one knows why, he didn't leave a note or anything. And as for Ron, well he's in love with Draco." 

Sirius blinked in confusion. He had known Ron was gay, they had talked about it the summer before, when they had found out that Sirius was gay as well. But he had had no idea that Ron fancied Malfoy. But then, who was he to talk. He knew better than anyone that hatred sometimes masked deeper and much different feelings. "I see," was all Sirius said. "Well, I guess you had better all get to class." 

"Yeah, we have Advanced Transfiguration today and Mcgonnagall—"

"Professor Mcgonnagall Harry," Hermione corrected. 

"Yeah, Professor Mcgonnagall is going to teach us how to see what out Animagus form would be. I don't want to miss that. I hope I am a stag, like my father!" Harry exclaimed, causing Sirius to laugh. 

"Well, I don't blame you. I still remember how amusing we all found that class to be. We had all already become Animagus, so we had to act surprised with the rest of the class during that lesson. Jamie and I had great laugh over that one," Sirius said, blinking back tears. 

Harry's eyes looked suspiciously bright when he and Hermione dragged Ron out of the infirmary and down to the transfiguration classroom. They arrived just before start of class and quickly took their seats. 

"Good-morning class," Mcgonnagall said. "Today I will be performing a simple spell on all of you to determine what form your Animagus would be, if you chose to learn how to become one and register with the Ministry." 

The professor's announcement was met with happy cheers from the sixteen students, minus Draco Malfoy, in the Advanced Transfiguration class. "Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to go first?" 

Hermione happily raced to the front of the class and waited patiently for her mentor to perform the charm. She felt a peculiar stirring and soon she felt like her body had shifted on the most fundamental level. Mcgonnagall held a mirror in front of the shifted student, and Hermione was pleased to see that she ahd transformed inot a very pretty raccoon, with a very bushy tail. The charm soon wore off, and Hermione practically skipped back to her seat. 

"Did you see that? I was a raccoon! They some of the smartest creatures out there!" Harry and Ron smiled. 

The rest of the class seemed go quickly as Blaise Zambini became a little red fox, Terry Boot became a small brown owl, Hannah Abbott became a gingam cat and then it was Ron's turn. 

He made his way to the front of the class and waited for his transformation. He wasn't expecting anything majorly cool, maybe something like a cat or a bird or something. Mcgonnagall performed the charm and was soon lowering a mirror to let Ron see what he had become. He gasped in surprise and the class laughed when it came out a bark. Ron had transformed into a beautiful Irish Setter, all sleek and shiny. 

When he was returned to his human state, he was grinning madly. "Wicked," he exclaimed as he took his seat. "Did you see me Harry! I was a dog! Just like Sirius!" 

"Yeah, that's great Ron!" Harry exclaimed. He was very anxious; he wanted it to be his turn. 

Finally Mcgonnagall called him up to the front and performed the charm on him. When the mirror lowered, Harry was expecting to see a white stag looking back, but what he saw shocked him. He could tell Mcgonnagall was shocked as well, as she had let out a small gasp at his transformation. 

Looking back at Harry was by far the largest of the animals that had come out that day. He had a long golden body, with black feet and black hair. His eyes were a striking green and he had a silver scar above the left eye. Harry Potter had turned into a lion.

**_Part One: September_**

**_Chapter 6B_**

The Awakening

That night, after dinner, Ron Harry and Hermione went back up to the infirmary, anxious to tell Sirius about their Animagi forms. Sirius was pleased to know that Ron had turned into a dog, and figured he and Ron could have some good times running in the forest when Ron learned to be an Animagus.

"And I was a lion, Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed. 

Sirius was shocked. "But—"

"Yeah, the only other known Animagus lion was Godric Gryffindor himself!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled. "Hermione, why didn't you say something before now?" 

"Well, I just remembered on our way up. I've been trying to think all day about why Professor Mcgonnagall was so shocked at your transformation. And now I know, and I told you."

Harry sat in shock for a few minutes, and then said, "What do you think this means, Sirius?"

"I don't know, but I think you need to go see Dumbledore," Sirius said as all of a sudden, a very surprising visitor flew into the window. 

"Fawkes!" Harry exclaimed as Dumbledore's phoenix rested his head on Harry's knees and dropped a slim letter at his feet. Harry knelt down and picked up the letter. He opened it and read aloud, "_Harry, please come to my office as soon as you are done talking with Sirius. Bring Ron and Hermione if you'd liked. Signed, Albus Dumbledore._"

"Well, he must want to discuss what's going on," Hermione said. "We'd better go, Harry." 

Harry glanced down at Fawkes and stroked his head gently. "Umm, Hermione, would you mind if I went alone?"

Hermione looked a little hurt, but said, "Of course not Harry." 

"It's just that, well, I think this is something I need to do on my own." 

"No, I understand harry. I would like to spend some time with Neville anyway. I've hardly seen him these past few days."

"Thanks, Hermione. And if you see Ginny, tell her what's happening, and I that I will explain it all later." Harry said. He gave Sirius a hug, said a quick good-bye to Ron, and was on his way to Dumbledore's office, Fawkes perched on his shoulder. 

Hermione left a few moments later, and Sirius, wanting to give Ron and his love some privacy announced that he felt awfully grimy and headed for the bathroom. 

Ron barely noticed when Sirius and his friends left, and while he was intrigued by Harry's Animagus form, it was as if when he was in the same room as Draco, everything seemed less important than Draco getting better. Ron picked up one of Draco's listless hands in his own and was stroking soft circles on the thumb, when Draco's eyes opened. 

Draco's first conscious thought was, _I must be in heaven_. He stared at Ron in shock. Why was the man he loved, but who seemed to loathe him, being so kind and gentle? "Ron," he whispered, "what are you doing here?" 

"DRACO! You're awake! Thank god!" Ron cried, blinking back tears of joy from his eyes. "Why did you do it, Draco? Why would you want to kill yourself?"

"I think I succeeded, because there is no way that you would be here if I were alive. This must be heaven," Draco whispered. 

Ron gave a short bark of laughter. "No, Draco. You are not dead, thank god! Madam Pomfrey was able to save you. But why would you do it?" 

Draco looked away. He didn't really want to tell Ron that the reason he ahd not wanted to live anymore was because Ron hated him, but he didn't know what to say. So, for the first time in a long time, Draco told the truth. "Because you hate me. I couldn't live with the fact that you would never love me. It hurt too much."

Ron's mouth dropped open and he didn't try to stop the tears this time. "Oh, Draco! I am so sorry for all I've ever done or said to you! I have always loved you, ever since we were children. I thought it was you who hated me, and I was too blinded by my hurt that I struck out at you. Can you forgive me?" 

"But you said I was unloveable, and that you could never love a Malfoy!" 

"You heard that?" Ron asked softly. Draco shook his head yes. "I didn't mean it. I was confused; but Harry helped me to see that I really did love you. I think about you all the time, even in my dreams. And I always have to be near you in a room, even if it is while we are fighting. I am sorry that I hurt you, Draco. Can you forgive me?" 

"Of course I can. I love you Ron. I have loved you ever since you saved me from that bully when we were five years old. My father made me stop being your friend, and I was too much of a coward to disobey him. But I am done living by his rules, Ron. I want to be with you, if that's what you want too." 

Ron smiled down at the delicate, fragile boy in the bed. He didn't know how to answer in words, so he let his actions speak for him. He lowered his head and gently placed his lips over Draco's. He was about to press into Draco's mouth, when Draco pulled away and started to scream. 

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and don't you all just hate me for leaving it here? I guess I just have a sadistic sense of humor! The next chapter probably won't be out until after Christmas, as I still have a lot to do to get ready. But in the next chapter look for: true confessions, Snape and Sirius goodness, and more Ginny, Neville and Blaise. Have a happy holiday everyone!! 


	7. Part One, Chapter Seven

**_Part One: September_**

**_Chapter 7A_**

_Dumbledore's Office: _

Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office trembling with anticipation. He wondered if his Animagus form was the final clue to why Voldemort really wanted to kill him. Harry had suspected for a while now that there was more to Voldemort's plan than simple revenge. The gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office swung open at Harry's approach and the young man made his way up the curving stairs to Dumbledore's office. 

"Ah, Harry, there you are. Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said, indicating a seat opposite his desk. Harry sat. 

"I guess you've heard all about my Animagus form by now," Harry said. 

"Yes, I have. It was quite a shock to you, I understand." 

"What does it mean, Professor? Hermione said the last known lion Animagus was Godric Gryffindor. Why me?" 

Dumbledore peered at Harry from over his glasses, his usual twinkling blue eyes serious. "Why do you think the lion was your Animagus form, Harry?" 

"I think I'm Gryffindor's Heir, and that's why Voldemort really wants to kill me."

"Your father knew when you were born that there was something different about you. You were born with a mark on your back, a small black mark in the form of a lion." 

Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock. "Why has no one ever told me this before? Didn't you think it was worth mentioning!" Harry was beyond being calm now. 

"It was not my choice to keep it from you. Your parents wanted you to grow up as a normal child. They asked that we keep it quiet until you were old enough to handle it," Dumbledore said. "They went into hiding for that reason. But then Voldemort found them, and you know the rest." 

"I'm sorry I yelled, Professor. It just came as a shock." Harry took a moment to digest the information. "Did Voldemort only want me when he killed my parents?" 

"No, your father and mother were powerful in their own right, and were a threat to Voldemort long before you were born. Your birth just sped his plans up a bit." 

"So, even if I hadn't been born, they still would have died," Harry said. 

"It is most likely that would have happened. Harry, don't go blaming yourself for being born," Dumbledore said.

Harry smiled and replied, "I won't. Can I go now, I have some things to think about." He also wanted to see Ginny and just hold her for a while. 

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again and he smiled knowingly as Harry let himself out of the office and went in search of his redheaded girlfriend. 

**_Chapter 7B_**

****

_The Infirmary_

Draco's screaming startled Ron enough that the red-head fell out of his chair. He looked at Draco in concern, the blonde was still screaming loudly. Ron tried to touch his shoulder, to calm him, but Draco struck out, catching Ron below the eye. 

The bathroom door flew open and a very wet, very concerned, very naked Sirius Black stumbled into the room, poised for any sort of attack. He did not expect to see a hysterical Draco Malfoy screaming and sobbing as if his life were in danger. 

"Ron, what's going on?" 

Ron looked at him with wide-eyes, and said, "I don't know! I just kissed him and then he started screaming!" 

"Go get Snape, I'll try to keep Draco from hurting himself!" Sirius said, his concern growing as Draco starting clawing at his arms, 

Ron gave one more concerned glance at Draco, and then rushed out of the infirmary. He ran at full speed to the dungeons, where he was relieved to find Professor Snape sitting at his desk, glaring at a parchment. 

"Professor, come quick!" Ron shouted. 

"What do you want Weasley?" Snape growled. 

"It's Draco, he's lost it!" 

Snape didn't reply, he just got up and quickly strode past Ron and made his way quickly to the infirmary. 

Draco was not screaming anymore, he was just curled in a little ball on the bed, whimpering, tears streaming down his face. Severus spared a quick glance for Sirius, who was gently rubbing Draco's back, but didn't dare get any closer, as each time he tried, Draco started screaming again. 

Ron stared at his love with tears in his own eyes. What had happened to make Draco scream like that? He knew it had to be his fault though. Draco had only lost it when Ron had kissed him. 

Severus lowered himself to the bed, and gently drew Draco into his arms, rocking him as he had when Draco had been a baby. "Sshh, darling, it's ok. Let it out," he murmered stroking Draco's silky hair and silently cursing Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. 

He looked at Ron and demanded softly, "What happened, Weasley? What did you do?" 

Ron blushed and mumbled, "I told him I loved him sir, and then I kissed him." If the situation hadn't been so serious, Ron would have laughed at the shocked expression on Snape's face. It felt good to finally shock his professor.

"Well, that was unexpected. I wonder what set Draco off?" Snape wondered to himself. "I would have thought he would be thrilled, as he's been in love with you his whole life," 

"He only started screaming when I kissed him, sir," Ron replied. 

Snape had a sinking suspicion he knew why Draco reacted that way. Just wait until he got his hands on Lucius. The man would rue the day he ever met Severus Snape.

**_Author's Notes:_**_ Sorry this was a short chapter. I will write another one soon. There will be more Blaise, Neville and Hermione in the next one. Plus Severus and Sirius have a chat, Harry and Ginny snog and Ron tries to find out what happened to Draco. So, it should be longer! Please review! Please please please? Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! __J _


End file.
